A cinderella story of a different kind
by Since You've Been Gone
Summary: raven gets invited to an Arazathain ball.
1. Chapter 1

A Cinderella Story of a Different Kind.  
Written By: Allstar Raven  
-  
Chap 1  
AN: Hi ppls, I got the idea for this when I was reading 'Trouble in Paradise' on 

D/claimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, BUT I DO own Sparrow, called Spaz.  
-  
Tap tap

"I'll get it." Raven said.

Creak

"Hey Raven." A girl said. "Spaz?" Raven asked. "The one and only!" Spaz said. "What are you doing here?" Spaz put her hand in her pocket and brought out a silver envelope, it was addressed to Raven.

Raven looked at the envelope. "Take it." Spaz said. Raven opened the envelope. Her eyes grew wide as she read it. "Real?" "Diffen." "Whoa." "He's been waiting for you Rae." Spaz urgered. "Real? You foolin' right?" "Nup, all two."

"Umm, sorry to interrupt, but, who are you?" Robin asked. "Oh, soz, umm.." "Robin." Raven said. "Robin, Sparrow Sugar, friends call me Spaz." Spaz said, putting out her hand for Robin to shake. Robin shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you Sparrow." Robin said. "Spaz, call me Spaz." "Okay. Spaz."

Starfire had noticed the pretty girl and thought 'New friend, must meet.'

Starfire ran to Spaz. "Hello, who are you? Where do you come from? How did you get here? What is your favourite colour? And, will you be my friend?!" Starfire said. "Uhh, Sparrow Sugar, Azarath like Raey, teleported, Black, and okay." Spaz said. "Glorious!!" Starfire said pulling Spaz in a bone-crushing hug. "Ummm...." Spaz said looking over at Raven." "Starfire." "..Starfire? Could you let go?" "Sorry Friend!"

---

"Hey Rae?" Cyborg said, walking up to Raven. "When do ya think she'll leave?" "I don't know. Spaz usually hangs around until she feels like it's time to leave." "Really?" "Uh-Huh."

"Raey." Spaz said popping into the kitchen where Cyborg and Raven where. "C'mon. Star, I, & You are going to the mall to buy dresses." "Yokay." Cyborg was stunned; Raven was agreeing to wear a dress? Whoa.

---

"How about we go to Supre first?" Spaz asked. "Sure." Raven said. Starfire looked at Raven weirdly. 'Okay. That was weird.'

---

End of Chap 1


	2. Buying the dresses

A Cinderella Story of a Different Kind  
By Allstar Raven  
AN: Sorry bout the 'New friend, must meet' thing that Starfire was thinking, I was watching something bout a robot, or cavemen, when I was writing it.  
Disclaimer: No own Teen Titans, Yes own Spaz.  
XtXtXtXtXtXtXtXtXtXtXtXtXtXtXtXtXtXt  
Chapter 2- Buying the dresses. 

Starfire, Raven and Spaz walked into Supre. Raven and Spaz walked straight to the girls behind the counter.

"Hi, We're going to a dance on Saturday, and--" "Let me guess, you two need dresses?" "Yes, but there's three of us." Spaz said pointing at Starfire. "Sure" the girl said, tucking a stand of red hair behind her ear.

Starfire walked up to them and looked at the girl. "I am Starfire." She said. "Okay.... Starfire..... What's your favourite colour?" "PINK!" Starfire said. "Okay. Go with Marissa over there." She said pushing Starfire to Marissa.

"So, girls." The girl said spinning around. "Let's go." She said moving them over to where the dresses were. "Now, we have 'to-the-floor' dresses, 'knee-length' dresses, and 'jean' dresses, which you wear with jeans."

TxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxT

Starfire ended up getting a pink frilly dress.  
Raven ended up getting a white top that had coloured stars on it, jeans, a von Dutch patch cap, and brown sunglasses (the cap and sunnies that Paris has worn somewhere, or was it Nicole Richie.  
Spaz got a pink, red, purple dress (the one Paris Hilton wore to the teen choice awards).

TxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxT

Then they went to get there make-up and hair done, and guess who they saw walking into the mall..... The boys!

TxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxT

Spaz walked into the hairdressers and told them they were going to a ball tonight so they could do their hair and make-up real nice.

TxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxT

Starfire's hair was straighten and dyed a darker red colour. They had put pink lipgloss, and red eyeshadow on her.  
Spaz had her hair in a bun then strands had been gelled out, so it looked like a sharp spinning disc. They put red lipstick and no eyeshadow on her.  
Raven had got foils in her hair, and got hair extensions so her hair went to her elbows. They put a clear lipgloss and white eyeshadow cream and powder on her.

TxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxTxT

The boys got back at the same time as the girls, they were all ready. "It's gonna start in about 10 minutes, do you want to go?" Spaz asked. "Sure." Robin said and they left.

XtXtXtXtXtXtXtXtXtXtXtXtXtXtXtXtXtXtXtXt

That's chap 2 done too


End file.
